<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A last try by Firesky_coffee_2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284416">A last try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesky_coffee_2/pseuds/Firesky_coffee_2'>Firesky_coffee_2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Anxiety, Eating Disorders, Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Orphanage, Other, Panic Attacks, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesky_coffee_2/pseuds/Firesky_coffee_2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had enough of abusive adoption families. He decided that he gives 1 last family a try or he will end it. Will this family be different to the others</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is my first try to write a fanfiction so I hope it is ok. Please read the tags before you start reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW! Self-harm, Past abuse, Panic Attack </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1<br/>
<i>Really? Another adoption family?</i> Tommy sat in his room and looked at the note in his hands. A new family I is going to adopt him. <i>Just another family that is just going to rape me or beat me bloody?</i> He doesn’t want to go. He just wants to stay in this room. He just wanted to be...safe. But that is never going to happen, he told himself. He had been in 14 families now in the last 11 years. None of them made him feel safe, they only hurt or used him. Scars and bruises could be found all over his body. Was another chance worth the pain? He opened the drawer of his nightstand and took the small blade he hid in there. He had been in this situation so often, same place with the same thoughts, nothing ever changed. The pain and the regret always came back whatever he tried. He rolled up his sleeves and placed the blade on his skin. He took a deep breath. Why me, he thought as he made the first cut. <i>What have I done to deserve this? Am I really that bad? That stupid? That annoying? Were the families right and i would always be a stupid piece of shit?</i> Thoughts and memories were running through his head as he moved the blade to his other arm. <i>Did even one family ever cared about him? Did his real father even ever cared about him? Would his mother have cared about him? </i>Memories from when he was still with his real father appeared in his head, clear as a movie.</p><p> 
</p><p>It was night. The small room of the old house dark, the only light in the room was from the moon. A giant person standing in front of a small figure with a beer in his hands. “You are so pathetic. Because of you your mother died. You killed her!” The 4-year-old looked at his father in fear. He didn’t knew how his own father could say something like that. It was true that his mother died at his birth but it wasn’t his fault, right? The adult smashed a bottle of beer against the childs head and Tommy fell to the ground. Nobody would hear him if he sreams for help so he just let it happen. His father grabbed the kids hair and pulled his head up harshly. “If you weren't the child of this woman I wouldn´t keep you. Nobody would want to have a son like you. You are just useless, annoying and weak.” Tommy was crying and tried to get out of the grip of his father. The words burned into his head. Was his dad right, did he really killed his own mother? Would nobody really want him as a son? Tommy shook his head and tried to kick the male. Angry eyes stared down at him with disgust. “Pathetic”. A fist found his way into his stomach and Tommy started coughing. He dropped to the ground as the adult released his hair. The 4-year-old curled into himself as his father continued punching and kicking him. “Dad stop! Please!”...</p><p>A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. 
</p><p>
“Tommy? We made some sandwiches. Do you want to come down and eat with us?” a bright voice asked. 
</p><p>
This hopeful and happy voice belonged to Mia, the mom of the orphanage. Tommy doesn´t like her much. She was too hopeful for his opinion. Every time he came back from an abusive adoption family, she told him that he one day will find a family that loves him and cares about him. The teen always agreed with her just to reassure her because he gave up hope long ago. He is 15 years old and pretty tall for his age, around 6´1. Which family would adopt a 15-year-old teen and treat him well? He looked at his arms and just then realized how many cuts he had made. <i>How long have I been sitting here?</i> He took the bandages he hid in the nightstand and bandaged his arms, some blood colouring the bandages red. Annoyed he stood up, pulled his sleeves of his hoodie down and put the blade back into the drawer, “Yeah, I am coming”. He knew if he doesn’t come down Mia would get suspicious and look through his stuff. He knew if she would find the blade, she would take it away from his like any other sharp thing that could bring him a bit of release. As he left his room and walked downstairs, two small kids pushed past him laughing. They were happy, young, normal... <i>Not like me.</i> Arrived in the kitchen Mia was already waiting for him, handing him a plate with sandwiches. He wasn’t really hungry though, but he took and said thank you. 
</p><p>
“Tommy, you know that your new adoption family comes tomorrow to pick you up, right?”, Mia said with a worried expression on her face.
</p><p>
 “Yeah”, he replied and avoided her gaze. He knew what was about to happen and there was no escape, so he just sat down. 
</p><p>
“Phil, your new adoption father, is a good person. He already adopted 2 sons which means you are not alone.” 
</p><p>
Tommy flinched at the words “father”. <i>Yeah, father. That sounds great.</i> He stood up and placed the plate with the sandwiches on the table, he didn’t even take a bite. 
</p><p>
“I am not hungry anymore”, he said as he made his way to his room. Mia sighed. 
</p><p>
“Tommy I know how you feel but please give him a chance. This time it will be different, I promise”. 
</p><p>
Tommys fists clenched and he stopped, tears pricking in his eyes. 
</p><p>
“Don't make promises you can't keep”, he answered without turning around. 
</p><p>
<i>How dare she says she knows how I feel. She can't understand me. Nobody can! I always have been alone and that won't change. Everybody always told me that things will change but the last 11 years proved that they were wrong. The scars on my back proves them wrong. The cuts on my arms proves them wrong. Nothing, absolutely nothing that I had experienced proved that they were right, only that i never should trust people. And that’s what I do. So how dare she tell me that she understands me, she couldn’t understand in the slightest.</i> Tommy didn’t noticed that he had started shaking. He rushed upstairs and blocked the door with his chair. He slumped against his bed and his breathe hitched. He griped his hair tight and tried to calm down. <i>Calm down, everything is ok.</i> Everything will be fine. But it didn’t help, he doesn't stop shaking as he pulled his knees tight to his chest. Tears streamed down his face as he tried not to cry out loud. <i>Who am I lying to, nothing will ever be ok. Just accept it.</i> He started scratching at his bandages in fear, still shaking. <s><b>“Pathetic” ...” Useless” ...”Just die” ...</b></s> The voice of his father rang in his head. He could feel warm liquid running down his arms and he removed the bandages with shaking hands. He had scratched opened the cuts from earlier but ignored that fact. He couldn’t think clearly right now so he just stayed on the ground as he continued crying. Hours passed as he finally was able to fall asleep. It was a short and restless sleep but enough for Tommy to realise that he had overslept. <i>Fuck, I need to hurry</i> He stood up and looked at the time again. Phil was going come in around 20 minutes to pick him up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boom! Chapter 2 here for you. I hope it is ok</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>He rushed into the bathroom with a new pair of clothes and took a quick shower. Under the shower cleaned the dried blood from his arms and bandaged them after he stepped out of it. He looked into the mirror after he changed into his new clothes. The dark blue jeans and the grey hoodie fitted perfect and also covered the scars on his body, his hair literally exploded but he didn’t care. If he wasn’t ready when Phil arrives Mia would know something was wrong and he didn’t want to make her worry. As soon as he reached his room, he threw all his stuff into his backpack, Tommy doesn’t have many things, so a bag was completely enough. He hid his blade and the bandages under his clothes and closed the bag. His room was now empty, only his bed, a closet, a nightstand and a table with a chair left. I will be back here soon. Like always. One look at the clock told him it was 10:13 am, Phil was late. Will he even come? Tommy made his way downstairs, sat down on a kitchen chair and waited. Most of the kids were outside and playing or sleeping in their rooms. His mind drifted away as he listened to the music in the radio. Music helped him relax, especially guitar music. He always wanted to learn playing the instrument but never could. He had tried a couple of times when he was adopted by a man that had a pawnshop. Tommy learned there how to repair different instruments and clocks. The guy also showed him how to pick locks, but these were the only useful things he learned there...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, little brat! Come here”, the man yelled, John his name. Tommy, at that time 13 years old, lay down the clock he had been working on the last couple of hours and made his way into his `fathers` room. He is drunk again, great. The Teenie took a deep breath as he entered the room, prepared for what was going to happen. John rested on his chair, cheeks red from all the alcohol. In his one hand, in his other a guitar. But it wasn’t just a random guitar, it was Tommys guitar, the one he has worked for so long on. He was so proud of himself as he had finished repairing it a week ago. The fact that the man has found the guitar he hid for so long made his heart sink. He was more fucked than he thought. “What the hell is this?” the man asked. The 13-year-old started to stutter, “I-I don’t k-know...” and he looked down at his feet. “Don't you fucking lie to me! This thing has your name on it!”, Josh screamed. “I told you not to take anything from my stuff if I don’t allow you to! How dare you to disobey me!” Tommy flinched as he started to scream. The chair flew back as John stood up, grabbed a hand full of the teens hair and pulled him to the fireplace that was on the right side of the room. The crackling of the flames made Tommy tense up, he doesn’t like fire. Tommy was thrown in front of the fireplace. “That happens when you don’t listen to me stupid child” John said as he threw the guitar into the fire. Shocked and scared tommy looked at the fire as the flames ate his guitar, the only object that had made him feel happy in a long time. And that was the day he lost his hope. Why is everyone allowed to be happy but not me? Why me? Why am I not allowed to have a family?...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy! Phil is here” Tommy looked up, a bit surprised and checked the time. 10:29 am. The guy was almost 30 minutes too late. Who does he think he is? The teen sighed and stood up “I am coming”. He grabbed his back and walked to the front door. I really want to know what his excuse is. As he reached the door, he saw a man with a green-white bucket hat, around 30 and a little bit smaller than him. He greeted Tommy with a smile, “You must be Tommy, nice to meet you. My name is Philza but you can call me Phil.” Tommy smiled back and answered, “Nice to meet you to, big man”. The 16-years-old knew that the smile on Phils face was just a mask, just a smile like all the others had done it. How long until he shows his true character? How long until he had enough of me? How long until Phil thinks he don’t need to play friendly anymore? Mia was the one who broke the silent “Tommy, are you ready to go? Do you have everything?” He nodded and held up his bag. “Good, then we can go home. We have a long car ride ahead of us” Phil made his way to the car, Tommy looked at Mia. “See you, Tommy. This time will be better”, she said and gave him a small hug. The teen just nodded and followed Philza. The door to the backseats of the black jeep, Phils car, was opened. The older placed a hand on the shoulder of the younger. “Ready to go Tommy?” The touch was unfamiliar, kind, not forcing and friendly but Tommy still flinched at the contact. Why does he touch him so friendly? Is he just acting, or can it be that he is really a nice person? Nah, no one was ever nice to me, why should that suddenly change?...right? "Tommy?” Phil looked at him worried. Tommy hadn't realized that he had zoned out, so he quickly nodded and sat down in the car, his back on the seat next to him. “Make yourself comfortable, we have to drive for like 4 hours. If you need to go on the toilet just ask.” Phil said as he started the car. Tommy looked out of the window That will be a long car ride</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to say thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks. I will continue and try my best on this story<br/>Thank you everyone</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that i took so long for a new chapter, but here it is. Chapter 3, i hope you like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 </p><p>The car ride was not as long as he thought it would be. 3 hours were already over and Philza said they are very near their home, like 30 more minutes left. During the ride Tommy never spoke, better said he fell asleep. It never felt like a home when he got to a new adoption family but this time it was different. Around Phil Tommy felt kinda...safe. The man had tried to start a conversation with the teen but ether he didn’t get an answer or only a short one. After a while Phil gave up, he knew the kid would talk if he wanted to. He also knew about Tommys past and the different homes. He knew he needed to earn his trust, but it won't be easy.  Tommy grabbed his back and stepped out of the car when Phil stopped in front of a house. It was a big and pretty modern. Seems like Phil has a good job.  </p><p>"As you perhaps know I have 2 sons. They are both 18 and twins, even though they look completely different. You need to know it can get a bit loud and crazy in this house. Also, I just told them this morning that we adopt you so they might react a bit ‘suprised’. At the moment there are out with some friends, so we are home alone.” Philza said as he opened the door. They entered and Tommy looked around. The place seemed nice. After a quick tour through the house the adult stopped in front of a door. </p><p>“This is your room Tommy, it isn't much in this room at the moment, but I hope it is ok. If you need something, I am downstairs in the kitchen. We will go shopping tomorrow if this is ok for you” </p><p>“Yeah ok...” </p><p>Tommy opened the door to ‘his’ room. There was a large bed with nightstand to the left and a wardrobe on the right side from the door. Across from the door there were 2 big windows that lead to a small roof. The teen sat down on the bed. Why is he so nice? Is he only pretending, or does he really care? Tommy couldn’t believe that someone is nice to him, he doesn’t want to believe it. He knew if he gets comfortable here it would be harder for him to leave because he always fucks something up. He puts his clothes into the wardrobe and places his beg besides his bed. He really needed to use the bathroom, but he didn’t want to run into Phil. He sat down on his bed and tried to remember the house tour. </p><p>18 steps to the living room... </p><p>25 steps to the kitchen... </p><p>7 steps to the room of the older brother... </p><p>5 steps to the room of the other one... </p><p>21 steps to the bathroom downstairs... </p><p>And 11 steps to the one upstairs... </p><p>Only 11 steps, nothing more. Tommy took a deep breath and opened the door. He reached the bathroom in seconds and locked the door behind him. After he used the toilet, he washed his hands and looked into the mirror. “Ugly...Useless...Pathetic...” Shakingly he reached for the blade in his pocket and rolled up his sleeves. Just a little bit of release... </p><p> </p><p>* </p><p>Days after Tommys dad abandoned him with 6 he got adopted by a family with 1 son. Everything was fine in the beginning, the parents and his ‘brother’ were really friendly. He went to school and made a lot of friends, but things shouldn’t stay that happy. His ‘brother’ doesn’t liked the fact that Tommy had more friends than him and started to bully him. At first it was only words like “Weirdo”, “Unwanted” and “Annoying” but after a while they started to kick and punch him. He even lied to his parents and said that Tommy hat hurt him or destroyed his things. That was the time when everything went down. His adoptive parents yelled at him and locked him into the closet. It was dark. The 7-year-old Tommy was locked in there for 1 whole day, no light no food. When they let him out of the closet, he was so happy but also scared at the same time. He didn’t wanted to go in there again, never. Every time Tommy did something wrong, he was locked in the closet. His adoptive brother was no help because he lied more often. Slowly Tommy lost more and more friends until he had no one anymore and was only the weird kid. His Nyctophobia as well as his anxiety. He spent 2 years in that family until he decided to run away. The police searched for him and as they found him Tommy told them everything, they had done to him. They brought him back to the orphanage. That was the family he lived in the longest. </p><p>* </p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur, come out of the bathroom. I need to shower”, a dark and monotone voice said. A shiver ran down Tommys spine and he looked to the door. Who the hell was Wilbur? He quickly bandaged his arms, hid the blade in his pocket and pulled his sleeves down. Luckily there wasn’t too much blood so he could clean everything very fast. “Wilbur if you don't open this door in the next 10 seconds I am going to break- oh". The guy didn’t finish his sentence as the door was opened, but it wasn’t Wilbur who was in there. Tommy was slightly shaking. The guy that waited in front of the bathroom door is taller than him and very muscular. His long pink hair was braided but that didn’t make him look less scary. They both didn’t moved and just stared at each other. Tommy started to get uncomfortable in this situation, so he quickly passed the scary male and made his way to his room. He pink haired guy looked like that kind of guy that would beat him up without hesitation. In his hurry he forgot where his room was and opened a door, he thought it was the one to his room, and closed it behind him. He leaned with his forehead against the wall as he suddenly heard someone clear his throat behind his back. Surprised he turned around and looked at the person sitting on the bed. The guy has brown and curly hair and a red beanie on. His sweater was yellow and even though the male was sitting he knew he was even taller than the other one before. In his hands he held a guitar as if he was about to play but got disturbed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” asked the brown-haired guy </p><p>“I-I am sorry, it looks like I accidently entered the wrong room” </p><p>Tommy was about to open the door as a hand above his stopped him. The teen turned around, the brown-haired male looking down at him and into his eyes. </p><p>“I asked you a question. Who. Are. You?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not a new chapter, sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quick update</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys,  </p>
<p>So as many of you might have noticed i haven't updated this story in a while. To be honest, I am not feeling too good right now, there is a lot going on in my life. I tried to write a new chapter, but I couldn’t find the motivation or energy to do so, the lack of sleep may be one of the reasons.  </p>
<p>I am NOT going to drop that story, don’t worry. I just need some time to get back on my feet, I am already slowly getting better. I also think about stating a Mafia Au or Superhero/Superpowers AU. </p>
<p>And what would you think about a discord server? Comment with if you want me to create a discord server. </p>
<p>Thank you guys for all your support, it helped me a lot. Stay safe yall and remember to eat and drink. See you soon, thank you all so much. </p>
<p>Bye :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess who finally wrote another chapter :). A little angst at the beginning but the rest is mostly fluff and pizza.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without thinking he pushed the older male away and rushed through the door and into his room. He quickly closed the door behind him and locked it. Thank God this door has a lock. Still panicking he sat down in the corner, next to the windows and put his head down on his knees. The knock on his door let him flinch. <i>Was he going to get beaten on his first day? Have I already made them angry?</i> His breathe hitched and he pulled on his hair. <i>He couldn’t breathe. Why can't I breathe? Icantbreatheicantbreatheiamgoingtodiehelphelp...</i> Hours passed until he was able to calm down. He didn’t hear the knocks on the door and phils worried voice asking if he was ok. He couldn't hear him a single time. After a while he looked outside. The sun was already slowly going down. It was also the time when he noticed the small piece of paper that was pushed into his room from the other side of the door. Carefully he walked over and picked the note up. </p><p>“Come downstairs if you want to eat or drink something. We ordered a pizza. -Phil” </p><p>The idea of going into the kitchen and maybe see the two teenagers again scared him but he couldn’t deny that he was really hungry since he hadn't eaten in a while. Fuck it. He took a deep breath and made his way down the stairs as quiet as possible. As he was about to enter the kitchen, he heard them, all 3 of them. </p><p>“Wilbur, can you please bring 2 slices of pizza to Tommys room. If he doesn’t open the door just place it on the ground, please” <i>that was phil....</i> </p><p>“Why can't he come downstairs and get it himself if he is hungry”. <i>And this sounded like the brown-haired guy. Phil had called him Wilbur or something like that.</i></p><p>“I don’t think he will leave his room for a while after you scared him like that” <i>the voice of the pink-haired teen...</i></p><p>“I already said I am sorry!” </p><p>“It's ok Wil but please be more careful next time”. </p><p>“Yeah, I will. But it's also a bit the fault of Tommy. The little gremlin just stormed into my room without knocking”. </p><p>“Oi! I am not a gremlin, dickhead” Tommy entered the kitchen as he said that. The trio seemed surprised at first, but the situation relaxed pretty quick as the pink-haired chuckled.  </p><p>“I like the kid” </p><p>“Oh, shut up techno” Wilbur said and punched his brother playfully. </p><p>Techno in return took of Wils beanie and ruffled his hair. None of them seemed angry at Tommy, what surprised the teen. </p><p>“Hey Tommy, do you want pizza? We have some with salami, pizza hawaii or only cheese.”  </p><p>The adult smiled happy at the 15-year-old. He didn’t know why but he felt safe around Phil. </p><p>“Just cheese please” </p><p>The adult nodded and took 2 slices of pizza, put them on a plate and gave it to him. He was careful not to touch the other man as he took the plate. He learned not to trust people too fast. Nobody said a word, they just looked each other in silence. Slowly getting uncomfortable, Tommy cleared his throat and looked to the ground.  </p><p>“Sooooo, I’ll be upstairs in my room again...” He didn’t wanted to disturb them any longer. </p><p>“You know, you could eat with us in the kitchen. It’s a bit lonely in your room, even for a kid like you” </p><p>Tommy turned around, wanted to protest that he is not a child but then realized what they asked him to do. <i>They wanted him to eat with them? Like a part of their family?</i> The silence returned until, phil spoke up. </p><p>“It is no problem if you don’t want tommy, you wouldn’t annoy us with your presence. Actually, we would be very happy”. </p><p>The teen looked at the two sons of his forster ‘dad’.  They just nodded and turned back to put food on their plate. <i>They really don’t seem to mind...</i>  </p><p>“Ok...” he answered and sat down at the table. </p><p>Soon the others sat down too, the brown- haired twin next to him. They started talking about different themes like school, sport, art and music. He found out that the twin next to him played the guitar ad is writing his own songs. Would be a bit obviously after he crashed into his room and saw him sitting on the bed with an acoustic guitar. <i>It looked a bit old, the strings used and the wood was scratched at some parts. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed, nothing that he couldn’t fix...</i></p><p>“Do you have any hobbies, Tommy?” </p><p>Pulled out of his thoughts he looked up at phil a bit surprised, then back down at his plate. </p><p>“I played the guitar once, haven't played in a while though... I wasn’t very good either." </p><p>“We could get you a guitar when we go shopping if you want. I think will could help you find a good one." </p><p>The tall teen hummed in agreement. </p><p>“Y-you really don’t need to buy me anything-" </p><p>“Dad asked you if you want to, so we have no problem with buying things for you." </p><p>Tommy got cut off by techno, the other twin. He looked at him with a straight face and continued eating. </p><p>“Techno is right. I don’t have to buy you anything, but I want to. We will be going shopping on Tuesday to get you some new clothes, school supplies, a guitar and some things for your room that it doesn’t look so empty and sad anymore." </p><p>Again the adult smiled at him, the smile that made him feel safe. <i>Were they really nice? Do they really wanted him as a part of their family?</i> The teen nodded at phil and continued eating, as did the others. For the first time in years tommy relaxed, he felt...safe. A voice deep in his mind told him that they would hurt him and leave him like the other families. But for now, he wanted to enjoy this moment. A moment of peace and safety. A moment Tommy never wanted to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, i finally got a new chapter out. i will try to write more soon, maybe even start a new story next to this. I hope yall like the new chapter, discord server is in progress. Thank you all for your support, thank you so much. Now have a good day/night and dont forget to sta hydrated :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>